wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko Family
Gekko Clan (天の月光一族) was one of the Four Noble Clans of Izumo and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan. 'Background' 'Bloodline Creation' The Gekko Clan was created Five Sacred Beasts to rule the anti-shinobi matter. The Results of the Gekko was the Descended. The Gekko were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan as well as battle prowess, The Gekko came to be known as one of the four strongest clans, the other being the Mizu Clan, Renato Clan and the Shimiza Clan which may the result the Legend of Pizza. 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Know edge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. It becomes known that Kusanagi, and Yulia had all become childhood friends at one point, though the exact age this was at is unknown. However, by the age of 15, it is clear that Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. 'Izumo Incident' Yamata no Orochi floods the Izumogakure and eats the foot stroking Elder's seven of their eight Daughters. Kushinada looks at Orochi attempting to eat her. Orochi drunk the Sake and Susanoo Sealed it within each member of the Gekko Family. 'Kekkei Genkai Arc' Few Years have passed, Paul Gekko have pulled the Ryuseken no Tsurugi from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Izumogakure rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession. 'Jackon Family' It is revealed that the entire Gekko family were reborn as the Jacksons. 'Abilities' Like Paul's Ancestors, The Gekko Clan's Favorite Food was descended from the Heavens by Martel who was a Guardian of Paul Gekko. They Bear the Ability to love and care for people and shares the food from the heavens to the People of Izumo. The Gekko Clan Ritual that used for the Members of the Gekko. That was also the ability of the Legend of Pizza. The Gekko Clan has the Spcial Chakura and the Bloodline Traits over the 1,000s of Years. The Gekko Clan has Special Chakra, Magic and their own Kekkei Genkai for many generations. Their Kekkei Genkai was the Anti Shinobi Matter. Male Gekko Clan Members possesses the Power of the Tailed Beasts and Female Gekko Clan Members possesses the Ability to give birth to children. Most Male Gekko Clan Members possesses the Power of the God and Female Gekko Clan Members possesses the Ability to cook recipes faster. 'Jutsus' 'Telepathy' The Related Members of the Gekko Clan can talk with telepathy and does not talk like humans. 'Gekko Clan Ritual Song' *Larry and Gekko Clan: (singing chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angel chorus come in) *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *Larry and Gekko Clan: You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry and Gekko Clan: Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *All: I will miss you for eternity! 'The Oath and Heritage Jutsu' The Oath and Heritage was created by Paul and Kyoji's Parents that allows any Member of the Gekko Family and Shimiza Famiy Dies with a type of Disease, being killed by the murderer, kamikaze attack or Aging to be revived due to the Life-Long Span an have the Gekko Blood Trait like Wolves. The Words of the Oath is Freedom 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Dojutsu' 'Rinne Sharingan' The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Gekko Clan's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. 'Sharingan' Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Gekko Clan's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Each Member was known to awaken the Susanoo. 'Gunpla' *RX-79-99 Devil Gundam (100,000) *G Flyer (Multiple) *Naruto Gundam (101) *RX-78-007 Devil GM (Multiple) *MSN-06 Extra Zeong (20) *EX-79 Banshee Booster (9) *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong (99) *YMA-99 Thruster Gyan (Multiple) *MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam (66) *MAN-04 Big Max (30) *PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam (95) *MSN-20 Boulder Zaku (Multiple) *GAT-X105A Nobel Buster Gundam (Multiple) *GAT-X105B Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing *Gargantua (1) *Vagan Gear Max (100,000) *Mecha Paul Gekko (20) *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu (10) *RX-78-8 Shinju Gundam (20) *MSJ 32-327 Godzilla Zaku (9) *RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam (Multiple) *RX-T48 Snibal Hydra (10) *Rock Gekko (1) *EZ-109 Christian Gundam (Multiple) 'Members' 'Progenitors' *Dark God *Larry D. Rogue 'Ancestors' *Collie Baba *Ecthelion of the Fountain *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Yuma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) *Shinto Flint- Space Pirate *Susanoo Uzumaki *Sai Gekko *Ribbons Gekko *Chai Gekko 'Descendants' *Wilfrid Gekko (Emperor) *Shia Gekko (Matriarch) *Paul Gekko (Patriarch) *Manny D. Kyosuke *Kyoji Gekko *Shunji Gekko *Mira Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Kilik *Luke Gekko *Tia Gekko *Gol D. Kagura *Paul Gekko Jr. *Sadamitsu Gekko *Sheele Gekko *Amane Gekko *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Shelly Gekko *Kagura Gekko *Pakura Gekko *Mr. Mercy *Tsuki no Mikoto *Mizumi *Ryuken *Zaku *Zako *Olvia *Uryu *Misaki *Koichi Gekko *Isara Gekko *Timmy Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Paul Hikari *Zaki *Kouichi Takeru *Keita Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Tatsu Gekko (Doll Master) *Lan's Father *Minato Uchiha *Lan *Hibiki *Lan Gekko *Yuki Gekko *Toshiya Gekko *Nobuya Gekko *Kazuya Gekko *Kyoko Gekko *Queen Gekko *King Gekko *Kimi Gekko *Girouette *Leavanna Gekko *Kyoto Kasshu *Misty Gekko *Utakata Junior *Rei Gekko *Toby Gekko *Obito Junior *Toneri Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Quess Gekko (Matriarch) *Ventus *Thetis *Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Kainu *Yagumo *Elisa *Kazuya Gekko *Nobuya Gekko *Noel Armada *Toshiya Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Takeshi Gekko *Cassandra Uzumaki *Honey D. Karo *Shinji Takato *Amane Nishiki *Yuri (Deceased) *Akatsuki (Deceased) *Okami Yuki *Link the Hylian Samurai *Martel *Paul Kurosagi *Chai Gekko *Yoko Gekko *Shinichi Gekko *Miwa Tomoe *Ashi Uzumaki *Ashi Uzumaki *Unnamed Multiple Gekko Clan Members *Gerald Gekko *Nicol Gekko *Dark Paul Gekko *Paula Gekko 'Central Branch' *Kyoji Jackson (Patriarch) *Saria Jackson *Apple Jackson *Jill Jackson *Maria Jackson *Saria Jackson *Paul Gekko 'Serica Branch' *Sherudo Garo *Serica Garo 'Sangunji Branch' *Akira Sangunji *Yugo Sangunji 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Death Ghidorah *Charuubi *Nagur *Ikkaku *Mataru *Isomaru *Yamata Bagu *Nine Tailed Skull Fox *Lernaean Hydra 'Allies' *Team Okaina 'Headquarters' *Kimi Gekko's Castle (Home) *King Gekko's Castle (Main Headquarters) 'Family' *God- Creator 'Allies' *Shimiza Clan *Hyuga Clan 'Quotes' *''(Five Sacred Masked Beasts) Fate has met as Heroes. But this Planet have made us Brothers.'' *''(Paul Gekko) My Clan can talk through telepathy and not by movement.'' Category:Clans